


Day 1: First Meeting

by otasatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually not so secret admirer, M/M, OiKuro Week, Secret Admirer, man wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otasatic/pseuds/otasatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa finally understands what his fangirls feel like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My really late contribution for the first day of Oikuro week. I haven’t written fanfictions in forever, so please forgive me!

There he was. Kuroo Tetsurou. Oikawa had to admit that he was a fan of the Scheming Captain. He watched all of Nekoma’s plays he could, admiring the way Kuroo played. Ironically, his jump serves fascinated him the most. Hardly anyone would believe the famous captain of Aoba Johsai had an idol. An idol of the same age. An idol that wasn’t even widely popular or known. The only one who knew anyway was Iwaizumi, who had to put up with his best friend’s major crush on Kuroo, but he didn’t attend Nekoma’s matches, much to Oikawa’s dismay, though that didn’t stop him from going there alone. He cheered alongside the crowd with every point they scored, and booed with every point their opponent scored.

**×××**

Nekoma won!

After their match, Oikawa waited in front of the gym. Trying to catch Kuroo off and ask him some things he had prepared beforehand. His heart was beating really fast as he desperately looked for the red uniforms.

_Iwa-chan_  
 _iwA-CHAN_  
 _IM GONNA MEET KUROO_

_Great_

_I WANT TO MEET HIM SO BAD_  
 _I CANT SEE HIM_  
 _IWA-CHAN_  
 _WHERE IS HE_

_God oikawa i dont know_  
 _Stop it_

He almost dropped his phone – Kuroo was the first one to come out of the gym. What should he say? He seemed to have forgotten all what he had prepared.

»Ex– excuse me! Excuse me? Kuroo? Tetsurou?«

The black bedhead turned to Oikawa, who was hurrying towards him. »Yeah, that’s m–«

»I– I’m your fan! Your jump serves are amazing! Congrats on your victory!!«

Kuroo grinned. »The mighty Oikawa Tooru is a fan of mine? What an honor.«

»I know right?? Most people don’t believe it! But I’m honestly a big fan! I’m at all your matches!«

»Now I think I know what your fangirls feel like. It’s a bit annoying, but thank you for the attention.«

With those words, He turned away from Oikawa again and intended to go up to his teammates, but Oikawa tried to stop him, »Wait a second! Is there a way to meet you again?«

Kuroo considered the question for a while, then simply answered, »That wasn’t our last match today. There’s nothing hindering you from going to our next one.«

Then he went to the rest of his teammates, leaving Oikawa standing there, baffled.

**×××**

»Stupid Kuroo Tetsurou. I hate him. How can a person be so ignorant???« Oikawa said while completely ignoring the fact that Iwaizumi wasn’t listening; he kept on talking to himself, mumbling insults. Even when Iwaizumi said his name, he didn’t stop.

»Oikawa. Oikawa, stop. I got that you hate him. It’s enough. You’ll go to the next match anyway, so shut up.«

»Iwa-chan, how dare you talking back! You were supposed to listen to and comfort me! I’m hurt!«

Iwaizumi hit his face with his hand. »You’re terrible. Can’t you have other friends, or another girlfriend you can complain to?«

With that, Oikawa shut up. He hadn’t had a girlfriend since he had discovered Kuroo. He hadn’t even thought about anything of the like. But now that Iwaizumi mentioned it …

»What, did that shut you up? Well, okay.«

»I don’t really want a girlfriend right now, to be honest,« Oikawa said and looked into Iwaizumi’s face.

»Huh? Really? I’ve never heard that from you, and I would’ve never imagined you to say something like that either. On the other hand, I would’ve never imagined you to crush on a guy either.«

Oikawa sighed exaggeratedly. »Iwa-chaaaan, that’s not funny or anything!«

Iwaizumi chuckled. »Yeah, sure, whatever.«

**×××**

Of course Oikawa knew all dates of all matches Nekoma would play in. So there was no doubt that he would watch them. And run after Kuroo afterwards.

»You again, huh? You weren’t kidding. You really go see all our matches. Just because of me?«

Oikawa smiled, and nodded. »Well, mainly because of you! I guess the rest of your team isn’t the worst either.«

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. »You know volleyball isn’t just about one exceptionally good player, right? The whole team has to harmonize well.«

»Yeah, of course I know. I’m Seijoh’s captain after all, in case you’ve forgotten!«

»Don’t worry about that. Who could forget the mighty Oikawa Tooru?«

Those words made Oikawa giggle like a little girl.

Kuroo hit his shoulder and said, »See you next time.« Then Oikawa watched him leaving again.

»Was it that Oikawa-guy from Aoba Johsai again? What does he keep talking to you about?« Kenma asked Kuroo.

»Yeah, it was him again. I don’t know what he’s trying to achieve here. I think he’s after me.«

»How funny.«

**×××**

Even though he really was obsessed with Kuroo, he didn’t forget about his own team; it still was victorious, and Oikawa’s own fangirls still followed him around. He usually told them that he was already taken, but they were doubtful because he was never seen with anyone other than Iwaizumi.

»Oikawa-san … who are you even seeing? Are you hiding her?« a girl from second year asked him one day. He stopped walking and stared at her blankly, not knowing what to answer.

»Huh–? Uh, y’know, that’s a private matter–!«

»But Oikawa-san, that never was a problem for you before, was it–?«

»Sorry, but I don’t want to talk about this now, here. Okay? See you!«

»… see you, Oikawa-san.«

**×××**

Oikawa seemed to fade into his own little world only consisting of him and Kuroo. He watched only him.

When Kuroo turned to the audience and saw Oikawa, he waved. Just a bit. And smiled at him.

That made Oikawa’s heart drop, and he hesitantly waved back although Kuroo couldn’t see it anymore.

**×××**

»It really doesn’t bother you traveling more than two hours here to Tokyo just for me, does it? Amazing,« Kuroo said in a fake-stunned tone.

»Of course it doesn’t, it’s worth it!«

Kuroo laughed. The warm sound of it made Oikawa happy.

»Hey, um … is it … would it be possible that I … could I get your phone number?« he asked in a low and quiet voice, he was nervous. Oikawa didn’t really expect Kuroo to give it out to him, but he still had some hope left.

»Sure. But if you spam me with weird things, or just spam me at all, I’ll delete and block your number.«

Oikawa’s eyes were widely opened, and his smile was even brighter as he said, »Really? Are you for real?«

Kuroo pulled out his phone and gave him his number, saying the following with a mischievous grin, »Of course. I never make fun of you or anything after all,« and he winked. »Just text me.«

Then he waved and left again.

Oikawa was too surprised to wave back.

**×××**

Oikawa clinged to his phone, staring at Kuroo’s number. He was too awkward to text him, he didn’t want to annoy him, but on the other hand, he apparently had annoyed him every time he walked up to him after matches, so that line was already crossed.

_You want my number and then don’t even text me first, whaaaat? Will I ever understand the troubled mind of the mighty Oikawa Tooru?_

_Haha- what-_  
 _Well u said u didnt want me 2 spam u so i figured id let it b 4 now_

_I already regret giving my number to you just by the first texts you send me_  
 _Its probably more time consuming to write/read all those abbreviations than it is to just write out the words_

They went on texting for a while, Oikawa didn’t even think about telling Iwaizumi that he had gotten Kuroo-fucking-Tetsurou’s phone number. But when Kuroo sent the following message, Oikawa stopped breathing for a few seconds.

_Ill be in Miyagi next weekend. We could meet if you wanted to._

Oikawa instantly typed his reply:

_Really?_

_Really._

_Like really really?_

_God, yes, really really_

_Of course i wanna meet u then!!_

_Okay, should we meet up somewhere or should I pick you up at your place?_

They agreed on Oikawa picking up Kuroo at the train station. Oikawa already had an idea on where to go.

**×××**

»Kuroo? Hey!« Oikawa snipped in front of Kuroo, who was spacing out.

»Oh, you. Okay, since I’m not really in the mood for wandering around, where do we wanna go?« Kuroo asked in a rather monotonous voice.

Oikawa giggled a bit. »Uh, we could go to mine if you’re okay with that?«

»And what do we wanna do there? You’re a strange guy.«

»I take that as a compliment. Well, I don’t know yet for sure … we’ll see?«

»Sounds like a good plan.«

Oikawa wasn’t sure whether that was meant honestly or as a joke, and actually Kuroo wasn’t sure either. Both had a mixed feeling.

**×××**

On the way to Oikawa’s apartment, they talked a little, about volleyball, other interests, and they laughed, too, until Kuroo said:

»Can I ask you something?«

Oikawa abruptly looked at him.

»… yeah, what is it?«

»You’re after me, right? I can’t imagine you being so clingy and forcing yourself on someone if you just want to be friends.«

The captain of Aoba Johsai gulped. Kuroo was right, and now that Oikawa thought about it, it was quite obvious indeed…

»Why are you asking such a thing?«

Kuroo looked straight into Oikawa’s face. Both had stopped walking by now.

»Because it’s obvious, I’m pretty sure you know that too.«

Oikawa was silent. He didn’t know what to reply – but if Kuroo had known it all that time, why did he give Oikawa his number, and why did he meet up with him?

»I … guess, yeah.«

»You guess?« Kuroo chuckled. »Is it appropriate to do this then?«

»Do what?« Oikawa asked confusedly. »This here.« Kuroo pressed his lips onto Oikawa’s; the latter was too confused and baffled to do anything. When Kuroo let go again, he asked, »What, I thought you liked me? Because you kinda got me to like you too, with all that want of yours.«

Instead of responding something, Oikawa pulled Kuroo into a kiss again, ignoring that they actually were in public.


End file.
